mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
Howl of Gray Wolf
Howl of Gray Wolf, abbreviated as HoGW, is a fanfic written by MGW based off the Monster Rancher franchise. It's the first story in her "Hero Mon Series"; MR is a product of TECMO. Production About Game In 1997, the first game of the series, Monster Rancher (Monster Farm in Japan, モンスターファー; Monsutā Fāmu), also MR or MF, was released for the Playstation console. In the game, the player takes the role of a licensed monster tamer tasked to live on a ranch, raise various monsters to participate in tournaments, and raise his/her trainer rank. The monsters vary in character, from peaceful and tolerate towards their trainers, to violent in nature and difficult to raise. Raising routines differ and trainers can either spoil their monster friend or abuse them up to the point where they won't listen to you. Also, there are some unlockables or secret monsters (ie: Centuar, Dragon, Henger, Phoinex, etc). Couple years later after the first game, the sequel and the animated series came out. Story and Revision Inspired by the anime, MGW began her fanfic series with "Howl of Gray Wolf" in 1999. She had little contemplation when it came to storyline. The plot was very linear, mostly about vengeance, battle, and tight friendships. The characters united and traveled with the same goal: kill the main antagonist and those who stood by him. In 2009, MGW decided to remake Howl of the Gray Wolf. Story & Characters The story starts in the year of 804 AP ("After Pangaea"). The main character Gray Wolf, a Tiger superbreed, is the leader of a wild pack who is searching for disk stones to expand his family. Sometime after finding one, he and his pack are chased into a mountain shrine by a group of dinos. They manage to shake the dinos and unlock the disk stone, which contained a cheerful purebreed Tiger. Before they could make a clear escape, the pack encountered a dragon, a former champion of the Breeder League, who commanded the dinos to destroy the pack and take the Tiger stone. Gray Wolf try to hold him off while the others escape with Tiger, but ultimately the entire pack are caught up and forced into a difficult battle. Gray's packmates are killed and Gray, unforgiving towards the dragon and hearing rumors about how monsters are going insane across the world, sets out on a journey for revenge. Characters from Monster Rancher 1 and 2, and the Advance games appear in the story. Majority of the monsters would contain their names from Monster Rancher 2. Setting Howl of Gray Wolf is set on a world similar to Earth, but with two continents each with an established monster breeder association. The ancient history is akin to the anime where Moo caused a catastrophe. Like from the games, the Gali plays the role of God and other divine figures, and are responsible for sealing monsters into disk stones. Reception/Criticism On Fanfiction.net, the remake of Howl of the Gray Wolf had the most favorites starting from May 2013, until it was topped by Seiya Ω: Dawn of End in Summer 2016. It still has top views. Reviewers express liking the interactions between Gray Wolf and Tiger throughout the story, the appearances of Holly and Hunter, and the monster data. See also *Tiger of Freedom (Sequel) *Master Gray Wolf (Author) External Links *Monster Rancher Metropolis *Tecmo.jp: Monster FARM Channel (Japanese) *MR2: Monster List & Description *Monster Rancher Advance 1: Monsters (Japanese) *Monster Rancher Advance 2: Monsters (Japanese) *MR keywords on NicoDouga (Japanese) *モンスターファーム2@まとめwiki (Japanese) *Lparchive.org: Monster-Rancher 1 and 2 (English) *WikiBin Monster List Category:Monster Rancher Category:Howl of Gray Wolf Category:Fanfiction Works